


luck

by HelmetParty



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Dwight finds a vibrator.





	luck

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while. Unedited and unbetad.

A small device. Maybe six or seven inches, light pink with a black cap, surprisingly clean for being found lying in the woods.

Dwight wasn't sure what it was at first. He's out for a walk in the endless forest looking for clothes, tools, anything useful. This place had a strange way of suddenly making things appear in the middle of nowhere, and at this point, they were in high need of medkits. It was true the Entity healed you during sleep and after you died in trials, but both in trials and on rare occasions you weren't healed, they were in high demand. Claudette could make them stretch for a while, so the more the merrier.

He nearly passes it. The fog is so dense that it's hard to see the ground below you, but it's color stands out enough that he noticed it before it's too late. He stops in his tracks and instantly reaches down to grab it, albeit a little hesitantly, having typically never seeing things of bright hue.

He examines it for a moment. He doesn't know what it is. It  _ looks _ familiar, but he can't place where.

Oh.  _ Oh. _

His first instinct is to go to drop it. It could be  _ used _ , and that would be gross and unsanitary to even touch. God only knows where somebody could have put that! 

But he doesn't.

Instead, his heart begins to pound. This... _ looked _ new? He felt around it. No substances of any kind other than a few flecks of dirt from being on the ground. He goes to sniff it. It didn't  _ smell _ used, as gross as it was, but instead just of...nothing.

He feels around the black cap to the power button. He presses it a few times, but nothing comes of it. He unscrews the cap and sees two slots for batteries; both empty.

He had a flashlight with triple A batteries back at the campfire.

Dwight starts to sweat. He looks back and forth, anxious and sweating, wondering if this really could work. He hadn't had anything like this ever (aside from a dildo back home), only seen it in videos. He had thought about buying one, but never got around to it.

Looks like he wouldn't have to worry anymore.

He shoves it in his pocket and goes to walk back, heart beating out of his chest, possibilities running through his mind. After everything that had been happening lately, had his luck finally caught up with him? This could potentially be one of the better things to happen to him in all of his time in this place. He hadn't even touched himself lately, so maybe the world was just giving him what he needed?

He hoped so.

The glow of the campfire comes into view. He can see a group of his fellow survivors sitting around it, chatting and talking, playing cards and laughing. It was one of those rarer nights where everyone was seemingly social.

Good. Nobody would even notice he was already gone. Instead of going through the clearing, he goes around in the treeline. He didn't want to stop and talk to anyone, especially with the boner than had been forming in his pants as he fantasized about what was to come. He could barely stop himself from running there.

He knows when he's reached his spot by the tree. He carved a 'D’ into the bark, but the only thing he could think about was having a 'D’ carved into him. He quickly sits himself down under it, taking the pink device from his pocket. He scours a pile of toolboxes and parts before finding his flashlight, shaky hands going to unscrew the cap and take the batteries. He places them in the vibrator multiple times before the device finally turns on.

It's  _ loud _ . It's vibration was strong and even just holding it in his hands he could tell it might be a little much. He presses the button again, anxiety running through him, but it doesn't turn off. He has to unscrew the top to get it to shut up.

Fuck. It really  _ was  _ loud. He was almost certain they could hear. There were no walls to hide his shame, no chance that he could use it.

He palms himself through his jeans. His cock throbbed and ached, hips thrusting into his own touch. It had been a long time. Several trials had gone by since he had last touched himself, and fuck, he felt pent up as hell.

He had an idea. He sits on his knees and slides his jeans down his hips. He gives his cock a few strokes through his briefs, a wet spot appearing as his tip leaked precum. He has to hold himself back from making noise, slipping the briefs down with his jeans. He takes the device and puts it between his thighs, turning it on, seeing if the noise would be muffled.

Nope. Louder, even. 

He frantically goes to unscrew the top once more. Goddamnit, it was too good to be true. Of course it would be a million decibels loud! He shouldn't have expected his luck to be any better.

He sighs to himself. He was dissatisfied and disappointed, but even as such, it could still be used.

He licks his lips, and brings the device to his mouth. He gives it a trial lick, not tasting anything in particular but most importantly nothing foul. He proceeds to slip it into his mouth, wetting it as best as he could. He closes his eyes and pretends he's sucking a real cock, trying to get as much satisfaction from this as he could. He takes it as far as he can, right to his gag reflex. He takes it out of his mouth and proceeds to set it on the ground, positioning it with his hand. 

He slowly lowers his hips.

He didn't finger himself first. He was too tired and too horny to give a fuck. With his luck, he would be dragged into another trial before he could cum.

It slips into his hole surprisingly easily. The device wasn't particularly wide, mostly just a bit long, making it comfortable nearly off the bat. He gets it about three fourth the way in before he gasps as it hits his prostate.

Fuck. It felt good.

He tried to finger himself here before. Each and every single time he failed to find it. He didn't want to lose this opportunity of having it within his grasp, and even though he  _ knows _ it's loud and maybe a bit too strong…

Does it matter anymore? They already all thought he was a weirdo. Besides, they all openly had sex... they all talked about it...he was one of the only ones never asked to join. He had urges and needs too, they had to know that…

His lust overcomes his anxiety.He turns it on.

Instantly it's vibration sends shocks into his lower half. A hand has to cover his mouth, teeth digging into his bottom lip, mind focused on the sound. Fuck, it was loud, he was  _ sure _ it was loud, somebody could probably hear but  _ fuck _ . It felt so damn good. His mind races, begging himself to turn it off unless he wanted to be the laughing stock of the camp; horny little virgin who couldn't stop fucking himself even when he knew they could hear, whining like a little slut. Even as much as his anxiety ran through him, heart pounding in his ears, he couldn't bring himself to turn it off. He  _ needed it.  _ It hit that spot so good, sending vibrations through his cock, making it twitch and bounce, balls tight and raised, nearly ready to cum already. His right hand vigorously jerks his cock while his left keeps the vibrator in place, nudging it against his prostate again and again. Even though he forwent all dignity, he would sooner kill himself than have to call someone over because he lost a vibrator in his ass and couldn't get it out. 

His head is in a haze and suddenly nothing matters. It feels beyond pleasurable, more along the lines of pure bliss. For as long as he has been in this Hell (however long that had been), he had barely touched himself at all, or even had time for it. There had been an influx of trials, of problems; they lived from crisis to crisis, from fight to fight, argument to argument. 

He needed this, and it was nothing compared to fucking his own hand when he could.

He's nearing his own end faster than usual. He didn't particularly last long normally, but Jesus, had it even been two minutes? Even one? It didn't matter. He's fucking himself on the vibrator, legs shaking beneath him, cock twitching with his impending release. He's muttering 'fuck's and trying to be quiet, but he can't stop. He jerks himself violently, eyes held shut and mouth wide open. He doesn't know if he's being loud or not anymore; everything is a blur and suddenly it doesn't matter.

The waves of his orgasm hit him. It was single handedly the strongest he had ever had. His vision goes white and streams of cum splurt from his throbbing cock, body convulsing with the shockwaves. It was the most important orgasm of his life, and he could only hold on for the ride.

He manages to unscrew the cap with shaky hands. He slides the dripping vibrator out of his ass, unable to hold himself up anymore. He plops his bare ass on the ground, breathing as he slowly comes back to reality.

Fuck. Shit.

Embarrassment fills his senses once more.  _ Fuck! _ They were probably all out there laughing at him. He couldn't exactly remember how loud he had been, either. Had he moaned?  _ Yelled, _ even? 

It was all fucked. He silently cursed himself for being so needy. He looked at the dripping vibrator in his hand and told himself to toss it into the woods and never look back, but in the back of his mind, the thought of needing it again itched and scratched. It felt so damn good...it gave him the best orgasm he had ever had. He used a dildo a few times back home, that much was true, but even then it didn't even have a chance against this.

He uses and old shirt and wipes it off as best he can, sliding it inside of said shirt. Tomorrow he would get rid of it, he thought. He likely already made a fool of himself, why add to that by keeping it? He would pray they didn't hear, and he would go to bed, and throw it away when he woke up.

Tomorrow for sure.


End file.
